<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Height by Gleamblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458543">Perfect Height</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamblossom/pseuds/Gleamblossom'>Gleamblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Grocery Shopping, Height Differences, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamblossom/pseuds/Gleamblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jaehyun wants is a tub of peach yogurt. Unfortunately, it's too high for him to reach.<br/>~<br/>AKA a JohnJae height difference fluffy drabble that nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Height</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It really was quite strange, Jaehyun thinks. Why was the peach yogurt tub at the top of the aisle today? It was frustrating, really, because the tub was far too high for Jaehyun to be able to grab it. And it was more than irksome considering that Jaehyun himself had some height to him. His fingers would graze it for sure, but the force behind them seemed to push the damned carton further into the shelf. He would need a miracle to grab his tub of peach yogurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, his miracle came in the form of his hyung Johnny. Unfortunately, the handsome bastard wore a dirty smirk upon his lips as he lowered his arm for Jaehyun to take the peach yogurt from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun huffs. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you couldn't reach it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was too tall, hyung!" Jaehyun pouts. "I swear, someone put it up there to mock me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny's smirk shifts into a small, innocent smile. He leans forward and presses his lips to Jaehyun's pout. He is gentle, but the faintest bit of pressure is enough to move his Valentine Boy's pliable lips. The kiss, though a second or two longer than how long they would normally kiss in public, was chaste and sweet. A few people glanced at them with looks of discomfort, but they ignored it. "I thought it was cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun scoffs. "I really hate my height. I'm tall, but not tall enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny's smile breaks into a broad smile. "I quite like your height. It's the perfect height."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun cocks a brow at him. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you're taller than Yuta, Taeyong, and Taeil, that's for sure. You aren't as tall as me, but…" Johnny takes a step forward. "...you're literally the perfect height for me to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny leans down again, this time pressing his lips to Jaehyun's forehead, the tip of his button nose, his cheek, and once again, his lips. When their close contact is broken, Jaehyun is still standing there staring at him with wide eyes, a faint tint to his cheeks, and flushed lips. Johnny continues to smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman from behind them clears her throat. She looked irritated, and was likely to open her mouth to say something along the lines of how a grocery store is not a place for young men like them to get all touchy in public. Johnny is not down to hear anything she has to say and pushes Jaehyun along, who is apologizing as fast as he could before they turn the corner. He spins on his heel and stares </span>
  <em>
    <span>up </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Johnny. Who has the gall to keep that innocent smile beaming on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's heated gaze crumbles and a whine leaves his lips. "Hyuuung! Why did you do that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny graces him with a blessed laugh. "You were too cute to not kiss. I'm serious, though, you're the perfect height for your hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiles, meeting Johnny's softened gaze. He glues himself to the older man's side as they breeze past the aisles to the soda section. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick drabble for my favorite unproblematic ship. :) I'm such a sucker for height differences. Honestly, their height difference is literally the perfect height for Johnny to kiss Jaehyun's forehead. So yeah, this is purely self-indulgent. Nevertheless, I hope that it was enjoyable and I thank you for reading! &lt;3<br/>-Argent</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>